Urian Zandra
Personality Urian is a lot of fun to be around as his carefree and laidback manner of carrying himself is easily one of his best features. This doesn't mean he can't be dead serious if needed, he just finds that it's important to take everything as they come. He also has quite a dark sense of humor and a really dirty mouth. And though he would like to start a relationship, he puts his work first and his love life second. Appearance Clothing: Urian doesn't exactly like to wear a shirt, so his torso is always exposed. But to make up for this, he wears shoulder-to-arm armor on both of his arms along with very layered white fingerless gloves. Along with a pair of blue jeans which has armor woven into the fabric. He also wears a pair of thick pink glasses which he takes off during a fight. And finally, instead of shoes, he wears some kind of padded material on each of his toes with some blister resistant socks. Of course, these are his casual clothes. In combat, especially with a fearsome enough enemy, he will add on a stylish white metallic kettle helmet, a light tan maille chain collar and a layered but breathable blue armored vest. Looks: Hair Color: Urian has flaming red hair that subtly transitions into pink at the end of his locks. Hair Style: Urian keeps his hair shoulder length and shaggy. Though in battle, it's put into a ponytail. Fur Color: Urian's fur is mostly black, but his spots are dark blue. Eye Color: Urian has heterochromia, meaning his left eye is pink while the other is red. Height: Urian stands at a near impossible (for Mobians at least) 5 foot 3 inches. A normal thing to see in his home village. Weight: Urian weighs 196 pounds, while some of his weight is due to days off. Most of it is due from muscle as carrying and using his ax has trained his body. Urian's Family Lewen, Urian's father and the doctor of the village that Urian hails from. He's incredibly proud of his son's work as a merc for hire and regularly sends him medical supplies, or he did until Urian's travel to modern-day Mobius. Urian misses his father and works hard just to get home. Artemis, Urian's mother and a famous knight in the kingdom next to Urian's village. She's always on duty and while Urian had wished she had visited more before traveling to modern day. He now understands why things were the way they were and vows to see her first thing when he gets home. and Rna, Urian's pet eagle who helps him on his travels. She was left to die by some hunters as a chick and Urian rescued her. Now she has come with her master to modern day and helps him scout areas and find jobs so he can continue his adventuring. Relationships Friends: Oliua, Urian's current employer. The two get along rather well, if not for the odd hiccup here and there, but he finds her a little too nice. Abaven, Oliua's younger brother. Abaven looks up to Urian as a hero and while a little put off by it, Urian does appreciate the support. And Lenah, Urian met her at a history ball and the two bonded over their love of drinking. Lenah writes to him and he loves writing back. Rival: Poison. A demon who has been fought with over the years and continues this day due to a misunderstanding and both of them being too stubborn to talk it out. Urian despises him while Poison finds him fun and challenging. Abilities Abilities: Urian is a skilled combatant in both daggers and axes, as he's trained with them his whole life. Behind his tough appearance, he's actually quite intelligent, having such an IQ that can he almost predict his foe's actions, even if it doesn't work all the time. And he can hold his breath for several minutes. Special Ability: Urian has the ability to summon three armor-clad knights to fight by his side, an ability that kicked in when his village was attacked as a young child. Weaknesses: Urian is allergic to dairy products unless they are soy based. He's also a bit of an alcoholic as he never passes up a good drink and sometimes fights drunk. Finally, he is an easy target for those using bows as his exposed chest leaves plenty of room for arrows. Category:Males Category:Servals Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+